Say you love me
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Hinata, the daughter of the ex-president of Kono Productions, a clumsy, cheerful girl who's never even been on a date. Naruto, a handsome playboy and can make any girl fall for him with just one look and sweet words. What happens when fate brings these two together in an awkward situation. Never fall in love with a player, will Hinata be able to follow her own motto?
1. Strange Encounter

A Naruto Fanfiction.

Say you love me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, besides the ones I make up on my own.

Please Enjoy!

**xoxoxo**

**Chapter 1: Strange Encounter.**

Konoha is an amazing place to live in, big city with lots of people, over 100 restaurants, 2 zoos, 5 museums, 10 theaters, what more can a person ask for. And then there's Konoha's most famous bussiness which is a major part in keeping the people living in peace.  
Kono (Short for Konoha) Productions is the villages most gifted and powerful bussines, it focuses on developing new clothing desgins for some of the world's most famous people.

It so happens that the president of the bussines is run by the greatly respected and honored Hiashi Hyuga, he has worked for the company since he was 17 years old, now already in his mid 40's he has decided to retire and to hire his successor. And every employee had expected it.

"I feel that you have what it takes to run my company, you are eager, persistant, and are willing to negotiate very well with others." Hiashi tells his soon-to-be successor.

"Thank you so much for the kind words.." His successor answers back.

"So what do you say, will you accept my proposal..." Hiashi asks.

The room is quiet in silence as everyone stares at the soon-to-be successor, after a few more seconds the person nodds and bows down to Hiashi.

"I shall accept your proposal.." Everyone clapps in joy as Hiashi smiles and bows down to the new president of Kono Productions. He then stands and walks up to the president and places a hand on the shoulders.

"I hope that you will take care of my daughter...Kakashi." Hiashi tells Kakashi.

"I will, I promise." Kakashi adds.

Hiashi smiles as he looks around looking for his daughter and seeing that she's not there. The tension is high as seeing that this is not the first time that the ex-president's daughter is late. Kakashi see's smoke emerging from Hiashi's head; he sighs to himself.

"Hinata...where are you?"

*****(Meanwhile)*****

Back in the village, inside one of the rooms of an apartment; a young girl layed on her bed sleeping away. That was when the vibrator of her phone went off, she irritaingly reached out and grabed her phone and slowly put it towards her ear.

"Nnn...H-Hello?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"Hinata, where are you?" in recognizing the voice Hinata sits up and rubs her sleepy eyes. "Kakashi-kun? what is it?" she asks him. Suddenly there was no answer so she checked her phone to make sure he didn't hang up, but the call was still going on.  
She puts it back in her ear.

"Kakashi-kun? Are you there?"

"Hinata...slept in again..?" said a low yet annoyed voice. Hinata's sleepy eyes automatically went wide as she jumped from the bed and quickly started to fix it up. She went to the restroom and started washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"Oh..Dad I wha jut eaing somting beore coming to wok, I dint seep in! (I was just eating something before comming to work, I didn't sleep in!)" She reassures her father. She hears a sigh.

"Hinata, why do I hear the water running?" her father asks her.

Hinata washes out her mouth and her face as she places the phone back in her ear. "Oh the water, I'm in the restroom washing my hands."

"So your eating at home?" Hinata sighs mentally in fustration.

"No, father I'm in Teuchi's Stand." She lies as she quickly starts to remove her clothing.

"Hmm..If you insist on lying then there's nothing I can do. Don't be later then you already are." He hangs up, Hinata's eyes go wide as she stares at her phone.

"He always figures it out, maybe I'm just a bad lier..." She says softly as she sighs in defeat. "I might as well get dressed and head out.

After a while, Hinata leaves and locks her apartment door and makes her way towards her car with a cinnamon bun in her hand. She then opens her car and enters it. She looks at her front mirror and sighs.

"Man..I must've worried Kakashi-kun again, maybe I'll call to let him know I'm on my way." She starts her car and slowly backs up her parking lot and then heads toward her job.

*****(In Kono Productions)*****

"Mr. Hatake, would you like some tea?" A female employee asks Kakashi in his office.  
"No, that's fine, thank you.." Kakashi reassures her with a smile. The female employee nods as she exits the room.

Once she's out of the room Kakashi lets out a low sigh, he then checks the time on his desk and the empty office out on the floor. "Hinata...what's taking you?" he says to himself as he pulls out his cell and dial's Hinata's number.

He hears it ring and ring until finally...

**(Hello-)**

"Hinata, thank goodness where are-?"

**(This is Hinata, sorrry but I am unable to recieve your call now, please leave me your name and number and your message and I will return your call soon, Thank you.)**

Hinata's voice mail had picked up, knowing that it rarely goes to voice mail Kakashi becomes extreamly worried.

'It's on voicemail, she always picks up...Hinata what happend to you?'

*****(Meanwhile)*****

Hinata was in her car, the light was on green, cars were honking the horn at her wondering why she wasn't moving.

Her phone kept on vibrating, but it wasn't picked up. Hinata's eyes went wide as she stares in shock at what's infront of her.

A young man with messy blonde hair, bare-chested, and with low boxers and no shoes was grinning at her. He was mysteriously cute.

Hinata continued to stare at him as she tilted her hand in confusing.

"What's he doing?"

**This is the first chapter of this story. How do you like it? I hope you will leave me your opinions and I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	2. Handsome teasing jerk!

A Naruto Fanfiction.

Say you love me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, besides the ones I make up on my own.

Please Enjoy!

**xoxoxo**

**Chapter 2: The handsome teasing jerk!**

While on her way to work, Hinata was stopped in the street by an unknown man who looked as if he was stripped from his clothes and he didn't even bother calling the cops.  
So now she was in the middle of the street, the light still on green and she hadn't moved a inch.

"What is he doing? Why is he naked like that?" Hinata says to herself as she pulls down the window and sticks her head out.

"Excuse me?! Are you ok?" she asks the strange man. The man grinns at her as he makes his way towards her vehicle. Suddenly there's a loud noise.

**"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THAT ARROGANT BASTERD!"**

The young man now runs toward the vehicle and goes to the driver window.  
"Hey, thanks for stoping. Uh, I need a favor." He tells her.

Hinata only stares in silence at the young man and takes in his features. His skin is sun-kissed like the perfect tanned. His eyes are as blue as the ocean and his face is perfect and contains outstanding symmetry. And on top of that he has the cutest whiskers across his cheeks that she has ever laid her eyes on.

_'He's...such a HUNK!'_

Since she was in too much in her thoughts she didn't realize her door open and her seatbelt being removed. Her eyes snap back into reality as she stares at the man.

"Wait a minute! W-What are you-?" she starts but is scooted towards the passenger seat as the man starts the car.

**"STOP!"**

Both Hinata and the man look up to see an older man with an angry look on his face run towards the car.

"Ah! W-What is he doing?" Hinata wonders as she looks between the angry old man and the much younger man in her driver's seat.

_'Did he do something...? Is that old man part of the reason why this man is half naked..?'_

"Why don't we get out of here...?" Hinata quickly looks at the man next to her, and glances back at the older man who is making his way closer and closer towards the car. She see's him grab the steering wheel and quickly grabs his hand. The man stops at the sudden action and looks at Hinata.

"You can't! you'll run him over!" Hinata explains to him. The man stares at her and then smirks. "Don't worry, I won't hit him..."

Hinata starts to panic as her heart beats faster and faster. _'Oh no...he's going to go and he's gonna hit him, then he might run and blame me. And then I will be left to pay the fine, and father is gonna kill me and Kakashi-kun will kill me too. And then I'll be fired and in the news; they're gonna say "This just in, 20 year old daughter of president of Kono Productions is accused of a hit-and-run! I won't ever live it down!'_

As Hinata continues to panic inside her head she then starts as she calms down when someone touches the top of her hand. She looks down and see's the strong hand that's ontop of hers. _'His hand...it's so strong and warm..' _Her cheeks go pink as she looks ahead and see's that their out of the intersection and are driving normally. She sits straight and looks behind.

"We...we didn't hit him." she says softly and quietly. Then she hears a chuckle.

"Why would I want to hit him, he'll be ok. He just needs to calm down for a few hours.." The man reassures her. Hinata looks at him and sighs lowly. _'Thank goodness, that was close.'_ she thinks mentally.

"So..." The man starts to say. Hinata blinks and looks at him, he turns to her and smirks.

"I never did get your name.." He tells her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Hinata Hyuga.." Hinata says as she polietly introduces herself.

"Hinata huh? A cute name for an attractive young lady." The man compliments her and he takes hold of her hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses it softly. The blood completely rushes up to Hinata's face as she quickly removes her hand away from the stranger's lips.

"U-Um...ano...I don't even know your name." Hinata says lowly as she avoids making eye contact hoping that the man doesn't see her red face, she hears him chuckle.

"Hehe sorry about that. My name is Naruto Namikaze." Hinata blinks as she thinks about what she heard. _'Namikaze...why does that name sound familiar.' _

**"VVRRRMMMM..."** Hinata's thoughts come to an end when she hears a vibration.

"That's my phone..." Hinata states as she grabs it from under her seat and looks at the caller ID, her eyes go wide in horror. "Oh no..." she says as she gulps and clicks the 'Talk' button.

"Hai, Kakashi-kun..." she starts.

**(Hinata! Thank goodness I've been calling you for about an hour! What happen?! Are you ok?!)** Kakashi asks her all sorts of questions.

Hearing his voice and how worried he sounds, Hinata becomes sad. _'Kakashi-kun sounds like he's been worried this whole time. I'm always causing trouble for him...he probably thinks I'm a klutz.' _she thinks sadly.

At the same time Hinata's unaware of the pair of cerulain eyes that are glancing at her.

"Hai, Kakashi-kun I'm fine. Sorry for worring you..." Hinata reassures him, she then hears a soft but annoyed sigh.

(Hinata, have you just been killing time? You do know that your extreamly late right?) Kakashi tells her with a stern voice. Hinata gulps 'Oh no..he's angry with me'

"B-But Kakashi-kun you don't understand the reason I'm late is because I w-" Hinata is suddenly cut when Naruto takes her cell phone and puts it towards his ear. "Sorry, I'm the reason why Hinata is late, you see I was in a sticky situation and she was there to help me out. I hope you understand." Naruto tells Kakashi.

Hinata can hear Kakashi's yelling at Naruto, probably questioning him why he has her phone, however; Hinata's eyes remain focus at the young man as he is defending her._ 'He's...helping me. How come..? Does Kakashi-kun believe him though?' _she wonders to herself.

"Yea...thanks man. Ok see ya." Naruto hangs up and hands Hinata back her phone, she hesitantly takes it and continues eye-balling the blonde man. Naruto takes a glance at her and smirks and with a wink says to her.

"You like what you see...?"

Reality sets back into Hinata's body as she quickly looks towards her feet, her face now beet red. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare..." she says lowly. She can hear Naruto laugh as he reassures her that it's no big deal.

"Say, I'm starving. Why don't we grab a bite to eat." Naruto looks at her and grinns. "What do you say cutie, want to dine with me?" he asks her in a low, husky, voice that Hinata's head just nodded itself as if she was in some sort of trance.

"Good, Teuchi's place it is then!" Naruto exclaims as he puts his foot on the accelerator.

*****(At Kono Productions)*****

Kakashi sat in deep thought in his chair, the events that had occured a few moments ago continue to run through his head.

_'The man that had I had spoken to...did Hinata really save him? or was he lying? Why didn't Hinata tell me if that was the reason why she was running so late? _Even if Hinata was always late, she would always call Kakashi ahead of time to let him know what was going n, whether she had stoped for some breakfest along the way, or if there was any traffic consuming her time.

_Did this happen this morning or now when she was on her way...Maybe, because she didn't pick up her phone when I tried calling her many times but when I tried again, she picked up right away. _  
Hinata almost rarely misses a call, she had her phone on her always. When she doesn't pick up it causes Kakashi to worry about her safety.

_Hmm..not only that but the man on the phone talked very professional as if he was someone important. Well as long as it's not some exposed freak then I shouldn't worry right?'_

The man that had told him the reason for Hinata's tardiness sounded like he was in bussiness or if not very educated and professional. Knowing that Hinata was with such a man and not a complete lunatic gave relief to Kakashi...to some extent anyway.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

Naruto had taken Hinata to Teuchi's stand, a small resturaunt with few chairs, but the food was outstanding and there was always villagers comming in and out of the food place. Teuchi is a man in his mid 50's, he's kind and not afraid to share his thougts, and he's always consulting with his customers if he see's that their feeling down about something.

Hinata is very close to Teuchi through her father, he and Teuchi are good friends and he has always brought Hinata to him to taste his meals.

Hinata then looks at Naruto and see's that he's still almost naked, 'He can't go out like that!' she thinks to herself as she thinks a little more then has an idea.

"Naruto..you can't go outside like that, people will start to wonder and ask questions." Hinata explains to him. Naruto blinks at her then looks at himself then he smirks and looks back at Hinata. "Or what you could be saying is that, you don't want other girls to see my sexy body, no one but...you maybe" He then leans towards Hinata.

'W-What's he doing..?' Hinata thinks as she clutches her shirt in her chest, afraid that Naruto might hear the sound of her heart beating at tremendous speed. Naruto then takes his hand and cups her left cheek, now with her back pressed hard against the door and no where to run, her eyes continue to stare back at the blue ones infront of her.

"N-Na..ruto" Hinata says in a small shock tone as her cheeks go red. Naruto's smirk goes wider as he uses his other hand to cup her right cheek.

"Dang it Hinata, why do you have to capture me with your charms..." Naruto complains lowly as he leans in a little closer, Hinata is now positive that if he continues futher then they would end up kissing.

'Oh no...he's gonna kiss me. My first kiss with a strange man...but he's also really handsome. Still, he's taking advantage of me! I-I don't know what to do..' Thoughts similar run through Hinata's head as she closes her eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly nothing happens, she doesn't open them afraid that she will be tricked. Then more seconds pass and still nothing, finally giving in she opens her eyes.

They blink in shock when she see's Naruto talking on the phone with Teuchi, chatting happily as if what just happen never did.

'That...that...that JERK! How dare he almost take advantage of me then leave me hanging like a doll! Wait it's not like I wanted him to kiss me, but at least let me know that you were done! He's such a jerk.' Hinata thinks angrily, annoyed at herself for actually feeling strange things during the event and annoyed at him for always messing with her.

"Yea, thanks Teuchi. See you in a bit." Naruto says as he hangs up and glances at Hinata, who now annoyed doesn't look back at him.

"I called Teuchi, he said he had extra clothes that he could let me borrow. After I get change..." He starts and takes hold of Hinata's hand, finally succeding in getting her to look at him. He smiles a mischievous smile, causing Hinata's heart to skip a beat and her cheeks to go pink.

"After I change...would you like to join me for some food?" Naruto asks her.

And once again, as if in a trance Hinata simply stares at Naruto and nodds. "Um...ok" she answers.

**Please tell me your opinions on this chapter I will highly appreciate it. If there were any grammer errors I apologize. **  
**See you next chapter!**


End file.
